Gonzalo Márquez
Venezuela Perú |pais_interprete = |estado = Activo |sexo = Masculino|edad = |facebook = |twitter = |instagram = }}thumb|216x216px Gonzalo Márquez es un músico (cantante) venezolano, quien ha incursionado en el mundo del doblaje profesional en español desde mediados del 2014. Es egresado del curso de doblaje profesional del Director y Actor de doblaje Renzo Jiménez y la Profesora y Actriz de doblaje Marisol Durán. Participó en el último Taller denominado "Dobla tu Comics" dirigido por el fallecido Actor y Director de doblaje venezolano Guillermo Martínez, e inauguró junto a varios colegas la primera promoción del Curso de Doblaje Documental denominado "El Arte de Narrar" dictado por la Locutora y Actriz de doblaje Claudia Nieto. Actualmente es locutor y tiene como trabajo ser la voz en español del Chef presentador de programas gastronómicos Andrew Zimmern. Trabaja en varios estudios de doblaje profesional en Venezuela y Perú, y forma parte del staff de voces del Grupo Folklórico Experimental "Tambor Urbano", reconocida agrupación musical venezolana con más de 30 años de trayectoria. Andrew Zimmern en Bizarre Foods.png |Andrew Zimmern en Comidas Exóticas. Bo Monkey.jpg |Monito Bo en Fresh Beat Band of Spies. Conde Roche.png |Conde Rochefort en D'Artacán y los tres Mosqueperros. Batwing de frente.png |Batwing (Luke Fox) en Batman: Mala Sangre. Detective Charles Boyle de Bruklyn 99.jpg |Detective Charles Boyle en Brooklyn Nueve-Nueve. Copérnico - Clarence.png |Nicolás Copérnico en Clarence. Henry Jekyll S3 001.jpg |Dr. Jekyll en Penny Dreadful. El Rey Coco en Dora y sus Amigos.png |El Rey Coco en Dora y sus amigos en la ciudad. Archivo:Orlando - Winx Culb.png |Orlando el trovador en Winx Club. Oskar - Humanos Reales.png |Oskar en Real Humans (serie sueca). Archivo:Murray-batman-the-killing-joke.jpg |Murray en Batman: La Broma Mortal. Archivo:Rhodos - Winx Club.png |Rhodos en Winx Club. Cruiser - Elias, el botecito de rescate II.jpg |Cruiser en Elias, el botecito de rescate. P.T. - Vroomiz.png |P.T. en Vroomiz. Ornitorrinco en Sonic Boom 2.png |Ornitorrinco en Sonic Boom. Orange Perch Perkins.png |Perka Perkins en Bob Esponja. Character_large_remington.jpg|Remington Tufflips (3ra voz) en Sanjay y Craig. PCAT Classics cvr.jpg |Cerdo en Peg + Gato. Harvey1.jpg |Harvey Kinkle en Sabrina: Secretos de una bruja adolescente. Capitán - Trumba Trem.jpg |Capitán en Trompa Tren. Ían Gallagher de Shameless.jpg |Ían Gallagher en Shameless. Ronald - Nature Cat.png |Ronald en NatuGato. Josh pic.jpg |Josh en Younger. AntonioVisAVis.png |Antonio Palacios Lloret en Vis a vis. Filmografía Películas *Secretos mortales en el lago (2017) - Victor Townsend (Andrew Moodie) *Amor en la 10º cita (2017) - Dante (Brandon T. Jackson) *Pánico en el metro - Policía *Lovelace - Richard Nixon *El niño y el fugitivo - Voces Adicionales *La necesaria muerte de Charlie Countryman - Recepcionista *La inevitable derrota del señor y de Pete - Voces Adicionales *El chico del periódico - Voces Adicionales *Un atrevido Don Juan - Profesor *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros - Voces Adicionales *Nunca es demasiado tarde - Voces Adicionales *Volare, la gran historia de Doménico Modugno - Antonio *If there be thorns - Malcom *The Newest Pledge - Max *Bullet Raja - Comisionado *Drumline 2 - Devon Miles *Trekkies - Denis Bourguignon *Kill The Messenger - Alan Fenster *Pietro Mennea, La flecha del Sur - Roberto Cappua *The Lovers - Raoji *Tiny Furniture - Jed *Jayanta - Wagle *Chatur Singh Two Star - Chatur Singh *Primeros Auxilios - Austin Hayes *Amantes de 5 a 7 - Brian Bloom *Túnel (The Tunnel) - Lee Jung-Soo Novelas thumb|right|335 px|Participantes: Gonzalo Márquez y Mariangny Álvarez *Karadayi - Bulent Tiryaki *Pasión Toscana - Voces Varias *KMM - Voces Varias *El beso del escorpión - Nuno Ramos *Esperanza - Jesús Vargas Series Documentales *Los 90's: La década que nos conectó - Jason Alexander (personaje George Costanza) / Kurt Andersen * Grandes tragedias de los 90's - Voces Adicionales * Los grandes momentos del futbol - Voces Adicionales * El 10/09,El 10/09, 24 horas antes de la tragedia de las Torres Gemelas24 horas antes de la tragedia de las Torres Gemelas - Voces Adicionales * La última gran batalla - Voces Adicionales * Mega Tsunami - Voces Adicionales * Video Fashion News - Voces Adicionales * Living Alaska - Narrador / Letreros * Pistoleros - Brad * Ted Talks - Henry Evans * What History Forgot - Presentador Prof.Joe Moniaci *Comidas exóticas con Andrew Zimmern - Presentador Andrew Zimmern Series de TV *Episodios - Voces Adicionales *Shameless - Walter / Ían (6ta Temporada) *The Manor House - Dr. Nekvasil *Alerta Cobra 11 - Toshiro / Wolf *Bates Motel - Taylor (T:3 - E:6) / Sam *Real Humans - Oskar *Masters of Sex - Jonathan *Brooklyn 9-9 - Detective Charles Boyle (3ra Temporada) *El proyecto Mindy - Jody Kimball-Kinney (4ta Temporada) *Public Morals - Petey "Mac" Mackenna *Talia in the Kitchen - Frenchie Fuccinelli *Pulsaciones - Julian *Vis a vis - Antonio Palacios Lloret *Comisario Rex - Carlo Papini *Younger - Josh *The Musketeers - Aramis Reality Shows thumb|Gonzalo Márquez Vocalista de Tambor Urbano *Showdown - Voces Adicionales *MoneyMoney MeltdownMeltdown - Voces Adicionales *Cash &Cash & CariCari - Voces Adicionales *FilthyFilthy RichesRiches - Voces Adicionales *Esposas Reales de Bervily Hills - David Gebbia *Yukon Vet - Voces Adicionales *Cruzando el sur - Voces Adicionales * El ferrocarril de Alaska - Voces Adicionales *Hogares Extraños - Voces Adicionales *Cuerpos Incómodos - Voces Adicionales *Women - Alí / Voces Adicionales *Mundo Amish - Voces Adicionales *Tattos After Dark - Justin Coppolino *Billy on the street - Will Ferrell / Voces Adicionales *Pantano se vende - Voces Adicionales *De Clase Mundial - Voces Adicionales *Flipping Ships - Doug Dent *Aplastados - Kookaburra *Outrageous Acts of Psych - Riaz Patel *Matrimonio a primera vista - Greg Epstein *Rutas Mortales - Todd Dewey *Made in Chelsea - Josh Shepherd Series Animadas 230px *D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros - Conde Rochefort (redoblaje) *Clarence - Copérnico / Voces Adicionales *Dr. Pantástico - Papá de Dutch / Voces Adicionales *Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) - Yurandir / El Coco / Alcalde *El hermano de Jorel - El Cónsul / Voces Adicionales *Winx Club - Rhodos / Orlando *Robin Hood: Travesuras en el bosque de Sherwood - Voces Adicionales *Dora y sus amigos - Alcalde / Rey Coco *Mouk - Voces Diversas *Las mil y una noche - Voces Diversas *Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Monito Bo *Sonic Boom - Ornitorrinco *Peg + Gato - Cerdo *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch - Harvey *Sanjay y Craig - Remington Tufflips (3ra Temporada) *Kioka - Bow *Elias el botecito de rescate - Cruiser *Justice League Action - Oliver Queen / Flecha Verde (un ep.) *Vroomiz - P.T. *NatuGato - Ronald *Las Aventuras de Tío Conejo - Tío Conejo (Voz Original) Películas Animadas *Little Houdini - Alcalde *Batman ilimitado: Caos de monstruos - Voces Adicionales *Batman: Bad Blood - Luke Fox / Batwing *Batman: La broma mortal - Murray *Cuentos espantosos: La película - Alcalde 'Telenovelas portuguesas' *El beso del escorpión - Nuno Ramos Empresas y Estudios de Doblaje thumb|Gonzalo Márquez en las instalaciones de Etcétera Group Venezuela *AGP Estudio *Albatros Studios *Angostura Films / Sonoclips *Galería Estudio *Dolby Audio Video *Estudios Backstage *Etcétera Group *Main Post *The Kitchen Inc. (TM Systems) *VC Medios Venezuela *Venevisión Plus Perú *JackStudios Perú *Torre A Curiosidades - Desde el mes de Mayo de 2015, forma parte del staff de voces para doblajes cantados de la empresa Etcétera Group bajo la dirección musical de Marielba Suárez, teniendo su primera participación en el episodio número 38 de la serie animada Clarence, titulado "Sigue a la cerda", donde interpretó el himno de la trigésima quinta carrera anual de cerdos. Posteriormente, pasa igualmente a formar parte del staff de voces para doblajes cantados de los estudios Dolby Audio Video y Angostura Films (Sonoclips). * Ha heredado dos personajes del actor Rolman Bastidas, Detective Charles Boyle de Brooklyn 9-9 y el capitán de las termitas en Trompa Tren * A finales del año 2017, producto de una fuerte crisis económica que atraviesa su natal Venezuela, se ve en la obligación de salir de su país para residenciarse en Perú, país desde donde continúa desarrollando su carrera como locutor y actor de voz. Enlaces Externos *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Perú Categoría:Intérpretes